


Those Who Dare To Dream

by anonymousComrade



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousComrade/pseuds/anonymousComrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short tale of a forbidden redrom from a bygone age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Who Dare To Dream

**Author's Note:**

> For my bro, CapSep.

The precautions he has to take to go out in public are many. Slather that greasy makeup over his damning scars; apply the horn augmentations; plan out how to get there and an escape route, and never use the same one twice.

He wouldn't do it for just anyone, but she is not just anyone.

There is too much at stake to be careless about this. His followers probably wouldn't abide his meetings with a servant of the empire, but this would be a minor setback compared to being dragged in front of the Grand Highblood, as her punishment would surely be.

He cannot, WILL not allow this.

 _No. It's too dangerous. I'll come to you, that way you can at least claim my intrusion if we are discovered._

 _Not if they catch us in the act, you scoundrel! Or did you plan even for that scenario?_

 _You have no idea, my dear. In my line of work, I must, in fact, possess the entire scope of plans._

Take the back walkways; not as many wanted posters promising a years' pay of scarabs to whoever brings him in. Know when the patrols are going to be at their posts; they may not recognize him disguised like this, but there is no point in risking it. Above all else, give them no reason to suspect her.

 _I hear they call you the Sufferer now._

 _A fitting title. The empire is making me pay dearly for daring to challenge the old order._

 _Is the story true? Did you seriously assault the empress?_

 _Haha, you heard about that?_

 _Heard about it! It's been all anyone can talk about for the last week!_

 _Good. Show them even their figurehead is not invulnerable, and the oppressors' collapse is inevitable._

 _You did, didn't you? You really did. How did you even escape? You are INSANE, you know that? Listen to yourself, you're practically BEGGING for the attention of the Subjugglators!_

 _Let them do their worst. I'll spit in those clowns' fucking faces too._

He knocks on the door, six quick, sharp raps. No response, as per their usual arrangement. He does so again, this time counting nine slow, heavy, deliberate knocks. Fifteen seconds pass before he can hear the clicks and thumps of locks beginning to turn on the other side.

A question is pressed to him through the door. "What is the foundation of Her glory?"

He replies, "The blood of the innocent."

"Tell me, how will you stand against Her?"

"On the backs of those who dare to dream."

"Will you stare down death's gaze when the reaper comes for you?"

"I shall take my last breath with no regrets."

"How will they continue without you?"

"A troll can be killed. An idea lives forever. We will fight into eternity." The door slowly opens.

"Come in." He steps inside and the voice adds, "you madman."

"Heh. Good to see you too, Lady Redglare."

His arms are around her before the door is completely shut. Her lips are on his not long after that. They remain locked in their red embrace for some time before she speaks.

"You know we can't keep doing this forever. I am a scholar of the law and you are an enemy of the empire. If they find us they'll string you up and they'll disbar me before I even get the chance to try my first case."

"Nah, you're far too optimistic. They'll probably make you hang me before throwing you to the Highblood. Sounds more like the Empress's style."

She grunts with exasperation and pushes him away. "Don't even joke about that!" He sighs wearily as he remembers not everyone he associates with is as prepared for death as he is.

"...My apologies. I didn't mean to scare you." But she does not look at him.

"No, it's... it's inevitable, isn't it. No one can stand against the Empress, not even you. One day, they're going to catch you, and they're going to execute you, and that'll be the end of it." There is a resigned tone to her words, as if he has already fallen and simply awaits his sentencing.

He steps toward her, arm outstretched as the tips of his fingers brush against her hair. "We will win, in the end, because we are right. We'll make a world where the red does not shy from the blue, where trolls of all blood colors can exist peacefully together, where it doesn't fucking _matter_ what color you bleed. Then we can be together without all this, this sneaking around."

She clasps her hands around his with a sort of fond sadness. She wants dearly to trust his words, to believe he _will_ be victorious and all trolls will one day be equal and he'll be alright. She wants _desperately_ to believe him, and she tells him as much.

"I want to believe. I want to believe you'll be okay, I want to believe you aren't going to get yourself killed."

He holds his secret matesprit close. He knows he can't promise her that. But for one more day, at least, they are together.

He can give her that, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't in continuity with Re: Champion. Probably.
> 
> That's not a hint at anything, I'm honestly not sure if it will or won't be. But it probably isn't.


End file.
